


Thursdays

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A simple mistake of a stranger finally opens up Clint’s eyes to a possibility he had never considered
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thursdays

It had become one of those routines which nobody quite knew how it started, it was just the way it was. Thursday morning was the time each week that you and Clint headed into the city and picked up the filter coffee he liked so much and pastries for whoever was around that day. The Thursdays you were both on missions were always highlighted for those left behind at the compound due to the lack of sweet treats. 

It was the part of your week you looked forward to most. Those few hours, just hanging out one on one with the adorable goof that was Clint Barton, always made you smile and set you up for the next seven days. You would get up, shower, dress, grab some toast and meet him down in the garage where you would decide if you were taking a car or a bike. You secretly always liked when he suggested the bike because that meant you got to hold onto him tight, enjoying having your arms wrapped around him. Clint also liked taking the bike for that very same reason, not that he would ever say that out loud. 

There was a bodega in Queens that was always your destination. The pair of you racing to see which of you could cross the threshold first, bowling into the store laughing and taunting each other playfully. You were like a whirlwind, blowing through the shelves, tossing various things into your baskets but always the coffee and pastries. Your giggles echoing through the aisles as Clint offered up inappropriate purchases, suggesting who they may be suitable for. Magnets for Bucky, ‘Hey, he could change them up, accessorize his arm.’ Hair removal cream for Sam, ‘Like a swimmer, he’d be more aerodynamic.’ 

This was a little piece of ‘normal’, just two friends picking up a few groceries. A little ritual that you both unconsciously clung to. 

Thursday morning came around and Clint groaned as he stretched beneath his blanket, not quite ready to greet the day. The trip into the city felt like a chore today. Maybe he could skip it. It was never the same without you and right now you were somewhere obscure watching Steve’s back on a mission. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and glared at the bright display of his digital alarm clock. It was official, he had woken up in a funk. 

Taking a shower, he wondered how your mission was going, if you were okay? If you were done yet? If you were having a shower right now too? If you were thinking about him? This train of thought caught him off guard. Of course you weren’t thinking about him, you were focused on the mission, and what did he care what you were thinking about anyway? 

Slumping into the kitchen, he realised he had run out of the ‘good’ coffee and he managed to burn his toast. Taking the bike into the city, the journey felt cold, the bike too big without you behind him, without your thighs settled either side of him, squeezing every time he took a corner. 

The sky was grey and a light drizzle began to fall as he made his way to the bodega, cursing under his breath as he negotiated the crowded sidewalk. Wandering into the store, he shook the water droplets off his shoulders and sighed as he bent to pick up a basket. 

Heading right for the coffee, he was unaware of the frown on his face. Tossing the container into his basket he became aware of someone watching him. Turning his head, he saw an elderly lady, affably smiling at him. For a moment he wondered if she recognized him and was about to ask for an autograph. Instead, she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze. “Is she quite alright?” she asked leading Clint to look at her in pure confusion. “Your girlfriend. She’s normally here with you. Oh, please tell me you haven’t split up, I don’t think my poor heart could take that.” Removing her hand from his arm, she placed it against her chest and looked up at him, eyes full of concern. 

“Erm… she- she’s fine, just working is all.” Clint managed to say, about to also inform her that you weren’t actually his girlfriend but the sweet old dear gave him a beaming smile and began to tell him all about how much it warmed her heart to see the two of you together, obviously very much in love. She continued on, saying that often it was the highlight of her week, reminding her of when she had first met Herb, her husband who sadly passed three years ago. As she talked, Clint began to see the two of you through her eyes, could see how easily her mistake had been made and he didn’t have the heart to correct her.

Eventually, she let him head towards the cash register with hopes she would see them both next week. Clint simply smiled and nodded, a warmth settled in his chest that stayed with him on the long journey back to the compound and for the rest of the day. 

The old ladies words had hit a chord with him, playing over in his mind. He figured that was why, when you did finally return from you mission, he felt… weird. You hugged him and he felt kinda awkward. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you watched tv and it felt odd. The small gestures that he hadn’t really noticed between the two of you before now just screamed intimacy and he realised that was what he wanted, what he’d always wanted with you. This wasn’t a friendship, it was more than that, at least for him, and now he knew that for certain he didn’t know how to be around you.

This new tension between the two of you hadn’t gone unnoticed. At first you had ignored it, figuring he’d tell you what it was about when he was ready but a few days in it was driving you crazy. Pausing the tv, you sat up and looked at him pointedly, watching him shuffle uncomfortably until it had all come spilling out. 

“So, you’re being weird with me because some old lady thinks we’re a couple?” Raising an eyebrow you tried to hide your amusement. “That’s a really dumbass reason, Barton. You really that traumatized by the thought of being my boyfriend?”

“No! No, tha… that’s not…” he stumbled over his words, panicked before he heard you laughing and he relaxed. “Yeah, it’s a pretty dumbass reason.” He sighed and the pair of you had gone back to your program.

Thursday came around and your heart leaped when he suggested the bike. You clung to him a little tighter, just because you could, and he couldn’t help but think how you fit around him pretty perfectly. Not only on the bike but also in his life, you were a perfect fit. 

Bouncing into the bodega, your laughter rang out as you snatched up a basket and headed to the pastries. Clint took his time, picking up his basket and watching you, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

“Hello there.” A familiar voice greeted him, and he pulled his eyes from you, grinning at the twinkling eyes of the old lady whose words had been on his mind for the last seven days. 

“Hi. I brought her with me today, especially for you.” He smiled, almost falling over as you skidded up next to him, your arm sliding around his waist as you leaned into him. 

“Hi, I hear you’re the amazing lady who brightened my boys day while I was working last week.” Clint raised an eyebrow as you snuggled into him a little more before realizing your game. Oh, you wanted to make him feel awkward about the whole ‘couple’ thing by making the pair of you seem more like a couple. Well, two could play that game. 

“Well I do miss you so when you’re not with me. Thursdays just aren’t the same.” He sighed dramatically, placing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“See, you two really are a beautiful couple. You will have such beautiful children. Has he asked you to marry him yet? You can’t wait around too long because someone else might come along and sweep her off her feet.” She said earnestly, causing Clint to freeze, his eyes widening.

“She’s right, sweetheart. Can’t wait around too long.” You teased, turning to look up at him with a slight smirk.

“I thought you didn’t believe in marriage.” He shot back at you, not willing to lose too easily

“That’s because I figured you’d never ask me.”

“You- you wanna marry me?” That had thrown him, there was something in your eyes he’d never seen before and he wondered if, maybe, you had been thinking about him like he’d been thinking of you.

“You won’t know if you don’t ask.” Your voice was soft and low. A silence fell between you as his eyes studied yours. Neither of you noticed that the nice old lady had moved away, giving you some privacy. Tentatively, Clint reached up and tenderly caressed your cheek. 

“How about we start with a date? An actual real date where we both get dressed up and I pick you up and take you someplace nice? Then we can talk about marriage and babies if you want, I just want to finally be able to say you’re my girl.”

“I’ve always been your girl, Barton. Just took a stranger to point it out to you for you to see that.” You smiled softly, slipping your hand into his. “Now, how about we get some caffeine free coke for Tony?”

“Only if we can switch it into an ordinary coke bottle and watch his confusion.” Clint beamed. You were right, all this time you had been a couple, only now he got to take things to the next level.


End file.
